


Ignoring doctors orders

by Winters_solstice



Series: Of Mechanical and Flesh Hearts [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, I have no idea how to tag, Shenanigans, domestic-y stuff?, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_solstice/pseuds/Winters_solstice
Summary: Despite being advised bed rest, Cayde's ward seems to be doing everything but.Literally, what Cayde and his ward get up to during her recovery. Plus he has a little surprise for her, for when she's recovered.





	Ignoring doctors orders

She stood looking over The Last City, her weight placed heavily between the bannister and her crutch. It’d been a long, difficult and tedious two weeks since she had been discharged from the hospital. However she had a very comedic hunter Vanguard to keep her company, of course when he wasn’t being kept in the Hall of Guardians, much to his dislike. Despite the hospital advising for her to be on bed rest as soon as she got discharged, Cayde had decided the minute she was discharged that an impromptu Sparrow ride was a more suitable recovery option. Though it had taken her several awkward attempts to get on top of the vehicle with a broken leg. She hadn’t complained. She’d been cooped up in that bland hospital room for too long, she’d missed the fresh air, the heat of the sun, the banter of the Guardians strolling around the Tower. She sighed happily as a strong breeze flowed over her, blowing her hair slightly away from her face.

 

“You look happy.” A familiar voice spoke. She turned her head to the side to see a Ghost floating beside her.

“As happy as I can be when I’m stuck wandering around the Tower day in and day out.”

“I think hobbling is a better word for it.” Another voice joined the conversation. The woman turned to see the hunter Vanguard leaning leisurely on the banister, his optics looking pointedly at her leg cast.

“Hey Cayde. You sneak out of another meeting?”

“You betcha. Wonder how long it will take Zavala to realise I’m gone.” The Exo pondered, tapping gloved fingers against his chin.

“How long did you manage to last this time?”

“A good five minutes, of which I wasn’t listening whatsoever. But I lasted five minutes so I have that going for me.” Cayde answered, his tone very light-hearted.

“So… Wanna do something fun until Zavala ultimately uses the Tower P.A to call you back?”

“Sounds perfect. This, is why you’re my favourite ward.”

“Cayde, I’m your only ward.” The woman turned and took a step forward, relying heavily on her crutch. The Exo suddenly stepped in front of her, holding a hand out to stop her from taking a further step.

“Come on. We’re not going to get anywhere quick with you hobbling about like that.”

In a swift movement she was suddenly lifted up onto the Vanguard’s back, a small squeal was drawn from her in response.

 

The two soon found themselves in Cayde’s quarters. The woman’s legs resting across the Exo’s lap as both of their attention was on the video game system that Cayde owned.

“And another round goes to yours truly. Better luck next time Cayde.”

“Damn. You’re good Lexi. Remind me to be careful about making bets with you. Otherwise I’ll find myself losing Glimmer.” The Exo sounded impressed. The woman leaned back with a sigh, dropping the controller onto her stomach and resting her head on the couch’s armrest, she watched the ceiling.

“Hey, you still got some of the that chocolate I stashed away here?”

“You mean the bribery chocolate from Ikora and Zavala to apologise and get them in your good books?” Cayde raised a metal brow, his optics regarding her rather sleepy appearance.

“Yup, that’s the one.” Lexi replied. Cayde gently stood from the couch, careful not to jostle her legs too much, but his optics caught the pain that flashed quickly over the young woman’s face. He flipped open the chest he kept in the corner of the room, the chest that held the things that were dear to him, but no one else knew that little secret. He scavenged through it, moving gear and items of sentimental value to the side trying to find the box of chocolates, eventually the Exo pulled out two boxes.

 

Cayde grabbed a bottle of water he kept specifically for Lexi’s visits and a pack of her pain meds and wandered back over to the couch, gently placing the other box he’d pulled from his chest on the table next to his side of the couch.

“Think fast.” The Exo called and threw the bottle of water to her, followed by the pain meds.

“Cheers Cayde.” The woman smiled at him, quickly taking two from the packet and swallowing them with water. The two spent time catching up on one of Cayde’s favourite shows, every so often he’d throw a chocolate in Lexi’s direction, and each time she’d catch it in her mouth, earning a small cheer from both the Exo and his Ghost. Eventually the woman fell asleep, the pain meds finally kicking in. The hunter Vanguard quietly leaned over to the table beside the couch and placed the box of chocolates on it and then picked up a marker pen, a small smirk working its way onto his faceplates.

 

When Lexi woke up, she was surprised to see the Exo asleep beside her. Her surprise quickly turned to shock, then exasperation. The cast on her leg, the cast that she’d spent weeks keeping away from Cayde’s mischief was now covered in the Exo’s handwriting. She sat slowly and took the time to read each of the things he had wrote and drawn on her cast. The most obvious drawing consisted of the hunter emblem which resided top and centre of the cast. The rest of the cast was covered in small phrases, mainly things relating to hunters being the best class, Cayde being the best and most fun Vanguard, ramen being the best food, and a ‘if found return to Cayde’. Lexi shook her head in amusement. She spotted the marker pen on the Exo’s lap and quickly picked it up. She glanced at the pen then to the hunter.

 

“Cayde!” Zavala’s voice shouted over the personal comms in Cayde’s quarters. Lexi quickly tapped Cayde awake. Zavala’s voice came through the comms again telling the Exo to get back to duty.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming.” Cayde answered, he let out a discontented sigh and stood, offering a hand to Lexi.

“M’lady.”

“Why thank you.” Lexi grasped his hand and pulled herself up. Cayde offered her back her crutch and the two slowly made their way to the hall.

“What no piggyback?” Lexi asked, slightly disappointed.

“Means it’ll take longer to get back.” Cayde’s Ghost answered. Lexi tried to hide her amusement as Guardians passed the two of them, each one of them trying to stifle their laughter when they glanced at the Exo then to the human.

 

As they entered the hall and wandered to the table, Ikora smiled at the two of them. Zavala’s gaze looked over the two, he shook his head in exasperation.

“The two of you are adults.” Zavala spoke.

“Nice powers of deduction you got there. What’s next? The sky is blue.” Cayde answered back.

“You have a little something…” Ikora motioned to her face. Cayde raised a brow in confusion and looked in the nearest reflective surface. He turned quickly, his mouth agape and his optics wide as he stared at Lexi. The woman couldn’t help but laugh, doubling over in fits of giggles.

“I’m sorry. You were asleep. There was the marker pen. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Looks like Cayde couldn’t either.” Ikora spoke. Lexi looked down to her leg cast and nodded in agreement.

“He could’ve done a lot worse.”

“She doesn’t mean the cast.” The Exo whispered in her ear. Lexi felt her face heat up and she hobbled quickly to where she could see her reflection.

“Cayde!” The woman yelled, hobbling back over to the hunter and punching him in his arm, regretting it immediately. This time it was the hunter’s turn to laugh. It appeared as though the two of them had the exact idea when seeing the other asleep. Both now stood in the hall, a marker pen moustache on each of their faces.

 

Lexi had sneaked back to her quarters, strategically hiding her mouth each time she passed someone on the way there. As soon as she got in, she rushed to the bathroom to clean the pen from her face. If it had been anyone else, she might have been angry. But it was Cayde. No matter what he did, she could never be angry with him. A few hours later there was a quick knock on her door, followed by the entrance of her friend and his Ghost.

“Comfy?” Cayde asked. Lexi was curled up on her bed, nestled in her sheets and pillows, a book in her hands. She hummed happily in response. Cayde dropped himself onto the edge of her bed, his fingers tapping on a box. The woman marked her page and put the book down, giving the Exo (minus the moustache) her full attention.

“Everything okay?” She asked, usually he was quite talkative when he’d come into her room, even when she was reading.

“I got you something. I’m sure the usual stuff to say is ‘I pulled some strings’ yadah, yadah, yadah,” Cayde waved his hand as he spoke. “But it’s my decision anyway.”

Cayde placed the box onto Lexi’s lap, his optics watching her intently as she picked it up.

“For me?”

“For you.”

Lexi carefully opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside. She shuffled to the edge of the bed, stood, then held up Cayde’s gift. He’d gifted her a long purple hunter cloak, an intricate gold pattern decorated it.

“Cayde. I don’t know what it say. I love it!” Lexi cried out, pulling the Exo into a tight hug. She sat beside him and held the cloak close to her, a smile on her face that reached her eyes.

“I knew deep down you were a hunter,” Cayde spoke. “You’re not a Guardian. I think an honorary status should be fine. But, as soon as you’ve recovered, I’ll be able to clear you for simple group ops.”

“As long as I’m careful?” Lexi placed her hand over Cayde’s. The Exo nodded. Lexi leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the Exo’s cheek.

“Thank you. Really. It means a lot to me.” Lexi admitted.

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t mention it. Zavala would kill me!”

Lexi chuckled in response. After everything she had been through, or at least through the stuff she could remember, she hadn’t thought that she’d be happy again, that she’d feel safe again. Yet since she’d met Cayde, he’d brought a light into her life, he seemed to be the only one who didn’t see her as a weapon, but as a human being and treated her as such. She’d constantly thanked him silently for that. Someday she hoped to find a way to show him how thankful she was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a series because why not? Again its a 2am exhaustion fuelled fic. And again I'm new to the Destiny fandom and I'd love feedback, see if I'm going in the right direction.


End file.
